CARPE DIEM
by Dan-taleeon
Summary: Morgan sufre de amnesia y descubre que termina en algún punto de las Ruinas del Tiempo, pero es incapaz de recordar a su padre o su hermana. Sonríe y disfruta cuanto puede pues desconoce las razones de su incidente y todo lo que hubo anteriormente antes de caer en una distinta realidad.


CARPE DIEM

* * *

 **.**

Es bien sabido por la servidumbre del castillo que el pequeño príncipe era una criatura cuyos Dioses le habían otorgado una envidiable cantidad de energía, no era de extrañarse ver su espectro corriendo por los pasillos, tan inquieto y siempre con la mente trabajando en travesuras, escurridizo como las ardillas y solo un timbre de voz podía tenerlo quieto como cachorro en entrenamiento.

—Morgan.

Llamo su madre, quien estaba ocupada trabajando dentro de la biblioteca del castillo. La mujer bramó al aire, el hecho de que supiera que su hijo estuviese en ese preciso momento, era un genuino misterio pero llamemosle sentido materno. Incluso los caballeros que hacían guardia afuera estaban desconcertados por el llamado del joven príncipe, y lo estuvieron aún más cuando en efecto el pequeño hizo acto de presencia. Salió de entre el revoltijo de cortinas que decoraban las ventanas.

El susodicho pequeño se acercó conteniéndose las risillas; quien lo viera pensaría que se trataba de un querubín bajado directamente del cielo con sus mejillas coloradas, y sus ojos grandes pestañeando inocentemente. Robin ya no caía fácilmente en esos truquillos.

—Ahora, me pregunto yo… —la gran estratega cargó sin mucho esfuerzo el cuerpo de su hijo quien estaba conteniéndose las risas—. ¿Dónde dejaste aquel libro que mami necesita para su trabajo?

Morgan hizo uso de sus manitas para contener esa potencial risotada escandalosa, los guardias se echaron una miradita mutua que rezaba preocupación. Había que tener extra cuidado con los niños como él. Esas miradas hablaban por experiencia, temían que el renacuajo volviese a tomar a Falchion y lo escondiese en un nido de wyverns.

Otra vez.

— ¡Nunca lo encontraras! ¡Esta vez lo puse en un lugar donde nunca—‼

—Detrás de las cortinas.

Robin avanzó unos pasos para darle una pasada a las telas pesadas y dejar ver el libro de tapa gruesa que tanto estuvo buscando anoche. Morgan paró sus risas e hizo una mueca de derrota. Podrá ser su hijo pero un reto era un reto.

Ingenuo e inocente Morgan.

— ¡Como supiste que estaba ahí!

—Oh cariño. Sabes que es un ejemplar muy importante para mamá y sobre todo sabes cuan molesta me pondría si llegara a pasarle algo —la sonrisa de Robin se rompió en una siniestra mueca, los guardias pasaron saliva.

—Papá dijo que te veías muy bonita cuando te enojabas.

—Oh si, ahora imagínate como me pongo de hermosa.

Morgan no concurría ver a su madre molesta, la voz de la experiencia era su padre pero cuando llegase ese momento sería para guardarlo dentro de los anales de la historia. El único y verdadero terror del rey Chrom. Una vez que el libro estaba en brazos de su dueña nuevamente, el pequeño príncipe halló relajante el ver a su madre tan empeñada haciendo nuevas estrategias de batalla.

Él todavía era muy joven, e ignoraba cualquier conflicto externo fuera de la capital o del palacio. Pero una vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su madre en acción, ese aire intimidante y poderoso que desprendía de ella cuando todo se creía perdido. Ella libraba el filo del enemigo como toda una experta, y Morgan comenzó a enamorarse del título de estratega.

* * *

 **.**

Hoy era el día, él día en el que la legendaria espada pondría a prueba al príncipe. Ser un digno portador o no, Lucina yacía sentada en una piedra grande balanceando los pies echándole ánimos a su hermano. Chrom estaba frente de su hijo esperando al gran momento, el pecho hinchado del hombre significaba que le tenía esperanzas puestas.

El reto era simple, hacer un corte al pedazo de madera, sencillo. Pero Morgan tenía miedo de cortar algo más de solo madera, aquella espada la veía más inofensiva cuando se trataba de cortar manzanas. Frederick no estaba muy lejos de ahí pues debía de haber alguien por si las cosas se salían de control ¿no es así?

—Usted puede, joven amo —animo Frederick con su postura recta de caballero.

—Sí, así es solo tienes que tomar a Falchion y blandirla —secundó Chrom.

Morgan bufó determinante, primero lo primero. Desenterrar la cuchilla de Falchion de la tierra. Era hilarante el cómo Morgan batallaba para siquiera desenterrar a Falchion. Fueron los tres minutos más eternos. Chrom conmovido por el empeño de su hijo le ayudó indirectamente a desenterrarla, la cara de felicidad de Morgan al lograrlo no tuvo precio.

— ¡Así se hace, Morgan! —bramó Lucina.

—Muy bien —felicitó Frederick aplaudiendo.

Ahora, hacer pedazos el pedazo de madera frente a él.

El único inconveniente era que no estaba dirigiéndose hacia enfrente, el peso de la espada lo estaba haciendo irse de lado, Chrom estaba al pendiente de que nadie resultara herido, al mismo tiempo él tenía cuidado de no entrar en el rango del inexperto Morgan, un desconocedor el filo majestuoso de la espada.

En un intento por contener el peso de la espada, cayó pesadamente sobre la piedra en la que estaba hace unos segundos Lucina —Frederick logró quitarla a tiempo—, lo que fue un intento de blandir la espalda tan solo reboto contra la dureza de la piedra. No era lo que se tenían en mente pero aquello lo había desanimado totalmente.

—No te desanimes Morgan —se acercó Chrom para levantar a su hijo. — Para mí, tú ya eres un gigante bastante fuerte.

Las palabras le hicieron sentirse mejor, tal vez Falchion no lo había escogido pero eso no determinaba quien era. Siendo pequeño no comprendía el significado de semejante arma solo sabía que su padre le guardaba un amor incondicional, el sentimiento era mutuo.

No era extraño ver a su padre ocupado, pero de una forma u otra siempre conseguía un hueco para noviar con su madre, enseñarle a Lucina y un tiempo solo para ellos dos, eso lo hacía un padre bastante admirable, había ocasiones en donde la luz del día ni de noche no alcanzaba. Morgan estaba dispuesto a desafiar el horario de su metabolismo para esperar a su papá aun si eso implicara esperarlo en el pasillo o en las escaleras.

Chrom había terminado una reunión con los khanes de Regna Ferox, saliendo del gran salón una sirvienta del palacio en cuanto vio al gran rey con respeto se dirigió a él.

—Mi buen rey, temo decirle que tiene un cliente esperando por usted desde hace un rato.

El uso de las palabras de la servidumbre le hizo despertar inquieto ¿cliente? Se apresuró a atender a este invitado, y sus hombros cayeron cuando el dicho cliente se trataba de Morgan, el pequeño cabeceaba hacia atrás puesto su cuerpecito hacia esfuerzos por mantenerse aferrado a las cortinas, parecía un koala. Chrom estuvo a tiempo para agarrarlo en brazos.

La sensación cálida de estar en los brazos de su papá lo despertó en su totalidad. Si, este niño nació con una dichosa energía.

— ¿Has terminado de trabajar? —pregunto Morgan jugueteando con los cabellos desaliñados de su padre.

—Por hoy sí —sonrió Chrom pegando sus labios en una de las rosadas mejillas regordetas de su niño.

— ¡No tengo sueño! ¡Hay que jugar algo!

—Morgan, tu padre esta tan cansado que ni siquiera sabe cómo es que te está cargando.

—Tú eres mega fuerte, además… hace días que no pasas tiempo conmigo.

Oh, si había algo más además de la infinita chispa de Morgan que lo caracterizaba, esa era su honestidad y sus pocos pelos en la lengua. Chrom se sintió culpable de no haber pasado tiempo con su hijo pequeño, podría estar muriéndose de cansancio pero internamente se recrimino ¿Qué clase de padre era él sino atendía a su hijo?

Subió a Morgan a sus hombros, y como si fuese un nuevo hombre se encaminaron a la habitación del pequeño.

— ¡Muy bien tú lo pediste! ¡Tú y yo vamos a tener una pijamada!

Morgan dejó escapar un chillido mezclado con una carcajada cuando Chrom comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, era muy débil a las mortales cosquillas y sus risotadas se podían escuchar por todo el ancho pasillo desolado. Fue una contienda injusta que fue bien ganada por Chrom quien se sentía un poco adolorido por aquellas patadas que recibió.

El pequeño príncipe seguía riéndose y tratando de recomponer su respiración, pero aquello lo había dejado el doble de feliz. Ambos se metieron a la cama y por petición de su hijo leería un cuento.

Chrom era bueno contando historias. Recordaba bien que durante la guerra de Ylisse-Plegia entre camaradas y amigos se unían alrededor del fuego furioso para contar anécdotas y viejas historias o pasar la voz con buenas leyendas de antaño. Morgan amaba cuando su papá narraba pues era bueno poniéndole sentimiento, Robin era más de narrar las tacticas. Ah, esos eran como canciones de cuna para sus oídos.

—…Y entonces la princesa montó su fiel pegaso y volaron hacia el horizonte para enfrentar su destino.

Morgan abrió su boca en profunda sorpresa por el gigantesco cliffhanger. Exigió saber el final, pero su padre ya estaba cansado incluso de hablar.

— ¿Qué tal si mañana te cuento el final?

— ¡Pero ya vas a acabarlo! —debatió Morgan sacudiendo a su papá, pero esta ya había cerrado sus ojos. El pequeño todavía insistió un poco pero al ver que no tenía éxito decidió dejarlo estar. Se acercó para acurrucarse en él, olvido la última vez que ambos durmieron juntos o tuvieron una pijamada juntos. Pero definitivamente no estaba angustiado por tratar de recordar primeras veces.

Para la mañana del siguiente día, los guardias y uno que otro de la servidumbre se aglomeraba alrededor de una gran roca que estaba en el jardín, partida perfectamente a la mitad, despertó sospechas sobre un posible intruso nocturno por lo que por un tiempo la seguridad había aumentado.

* * *

 **.**

Su hermana Lucina era el claro y justo ejemplo de una princesa, tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia, era amable y un extraordinario talento en las batallas. Su técnica era limpia, grácil; como ver a su propio padre ejecutando esos asombrosos movimientos. Su madre en cambio tenía una inclinación por la magia, naturalmente Morgan seguiría sus pasos y orgullosamente estaba complacido de decir que no se le daba mal el amplio arte de la magia.

Lucina sustituyó su espada por una de madera para no herir a su hermano, ambos querían llegar a un acuerdo. Entrenar juntos, dar todo de sí mismos y este era uno de esos días en donde los caballeros temían por el cuello de dos miembros de la realeza, y los suyos propios por permitirlo. Pero a su lado estaba uno de los caballeros en jefe, Stahl con una radiante sonrisa apoyando lo que parecía una demente idea.

— ¡Muchas suerte a los dos!

Hoy diferente a los demás días de entrenamiento, Lucina portaría una espada de hierro mientras que Morgan desempolvaba el libro de magia que su madre le había heredado.

— ¿Listo? —inició Lucina luciendo aires de confianza.

—Yo nací listo —secundó Morgan con una sonrisa que rezaba tener dos que tres trucos en la manga.

La hermana mayor fue la que dio el primer paso yendo directamente a por él, la velocidad con la que se aproximaba a su hermano y lo mortalmente peligroso que era el filo del arma hizo que el dúo de caballeros contuviera la respiración. Morgan podrá ser un chiquillo enérgico e infantil pero vaya que no era ningún tonto.

Impidió el ágil blandir de la espada enemiga hondeando su mano en una corriente de aire medianamente hostil, desequilibró a Lucina pero ella fácilmente retomo su posición inicial, nada que no estuviese dentro de sus cálculos, la princesa era veloz más que su hermano.

No obstante, Morgan conocía sus propios defectos. Compensaba sus lentos reflejos con defensa; preciso momento para dejar semillas de sorpresa pues haría uso del aire en una diferente manera, manipulo la magia vientosa con sus manos creándose un manto implacable que Lucina no podría atravesar.

—Estoy sorprendida, hermano. Le estas dando más de un uso a la magia. Pero necesitarás más que un soplido de aire para detenerme.

Oh Morgan estaba muy consciente de eso.

— ¡Lo están haciendo muy bien! —gritó Stahl a la distancia.

Lucina nuevamente mantuvo su posición ofensiva, atacando sin descanso contra esa magia que la empujaba, pero ella sonrió victoriosa cuando la corriente de aire dejó de ser efectivo. En el instante que la mortal espada estuvo en un rango de peligro para Morgan, el dúo inseparable de caballeros se comenzaron a comerse las uñas.

El reluciente destello aunado al poderoso estruendo que lo acompañó por microsegundos de retraso obligó a Lucina a mantener su distancia, estaba asombrada tenía que admitirlo pues su hermanito pequeño finalmente había aprendió trueno.

—He de suponer que madre te ayudó.

—Así como a ti te ayuda padre.

Fue turno de Morgan optar por la ofensiva, abrió su libro y su mano era guía para dirigir estos aberrantes truenos. Lucina los esquivaba casi podría ver su trayectoria, un trueno había sido bloqueado gracias a que Lucina había usado la espada como escudo. Pero nuevamente, había subestimado a su hermana haciendo gala de su gran velocidad tras lograr posicionarse en el punto ciego del menor. Morgan reaccionó tarde sintiendo el suave rasguño de la espada, se sintió algo tan similar como cosquilleo pero fue suficiente para la derrota del más pequeño.

—Por ser magia, no deja de ser trueno y tu vista se entorpece por el resplandor, usaste muchos y tu momentánea ceguera me permitió moverme.

Morgan apretó los dientes en frustración.

— ¡Soy un novato todavía! —lloriqueó Morgan.

—No seas duro contigo mismo, me sorprende mucho que hayas aprendido magia de trueno.

Felicitó Lucina extendiéndole una mano, el gesto fue bien recibido por Morgan ambos sacudiendo sus ropas recibiendo los elogios de Stahl quien claramente estaba más concentrado en consentir a los niños que notar el desastre en los terrenos, a los jardineros no les gustará saber esto. Después de un duelo amistoso siempre caía bien una merienda y posterior a eso, una pequeña escapada.

Sus padres estarían ausentes unos días debido a unos asuntos políticos, su padre simplificó todo como un evento que requería de su asistencia para fortalecer lazos entre prometedores aliados y viejos amigos, Lucina comprendía y prometió cuidar de su pequeño hermanito. Ambos no tenían permitido salir del palacio sin la compañía de una escolta.

Vamos, ambos no eran tontos. Sabían protegerse.

Ambos tenían una estrategia de escape bien formulada por Morgan: inventarían la excusa de seguir estudiando magia en los sótanos del castillo para evitar más daños colaterales exteriores. Para que nadie sospechase dejaría libres a unos pequeños wyverns, ellos simularían todo el escándalo que supone un entrenamiento mágico —o tal vez más—, y nunca estaba de más crear sustitutos a base de cachivaches.

El agujero que su padre hizo en uno de los muros que protegía al castillo fue su ruta perfecta; asegurándose de cubrir bien el agujero los niños se dieron a la fuga. Lucina detuvo a su hermano menor antes de poner un pie a zonas transitadas, le colocó la capucha así como ella lo hizo con la suya, ambos estarían cubiertos.

No querían armar un escándalo.

Y así, ambos hermanos se dieron el lujo de disfrutar de la capital. No había nada mejor como el disfrutar de la especialidad de una señora muy gentil, manzanas caramelizadas. Era un manjar que les dejaba el paladar empalagado, sin escoltas podían acercarse a los ciudadanos y a los niños. Frederick una que otra ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de escoltarlos, era tan protector que procuraba que ni una mariposa se les acercara.

Un viejo pintor plasmaba su arte en lienzos blancos pero tenía un negocio pequeño haciendo obras de arte en las caras de sus clientes. Morgan insistió especialmente, pero Lucina no estaba del todo convencida pues sería exponerlo, pero ella no registraba peligro alguno en su perímetro visible por lo que accedió a duras penas.

— ¿Qué va ser para ti, pequeñín? —inquirió el pintor sacudiendo sus pinceles en un tarro de agua, Morgan se lo pensó unos instantes para escoger la opción más inesperada de todas, un taguel.

Bueno eso sí era nuevo, un reto para el artista que solo sabía que aquellas historias solo por las historias que le contaban sus padres. Puso manos a la obra.

Lucina estaba conteniendo su risa cuando la pintura tomaba forma de un conejito, sabía que la taguel temperamental se sentiría ofendida al ver una representación de ellos en forma de un tierno animalito.

— ¿Qué hay de usted, señorita?

— ¿Eh? Ah no… yo no…

— ¡Vamos Lucina!

— ¿Lucina? ¿Princesa Lucina? —el artista ahora estaba que no cabía en su asombro, pero la chica se aferró a su capucha soltando unas monedas y arrancando a correr sosteniendo fuerte la mano de su hermano, los colores de su rostro se habían esfumado y por donde fuera sentía que los pobladores los observaban con ojo crítico.

De ser posible ellos dos andarían por las calles descubiertos sin embargo su padre les aclaraba muchas veces que demasiada indolencia podía ser peligrosa, aunque el pueblo era como su familia nunca podía faltar aquel poblador que les guardase algún resentimiento del pasado, uno no sabía.

— ¡Lucina, calma ya estamos muy lejos de todos y todo!

La chica reaccionó frenando sus pies y finalmente dejando a su hermano caer al pasto bofeando, ella no sudaba ni una gota pero ahora que se daba cuenta estaban en una zona campestre donde una de las zonas comerciales se veía como parte del panorama.

—Lo siento… me deje llevar, pensé que si estábamos ahí más tiempo nos meteríamos en problemas —Lucina era una chica que se daba golpes de pecho por el más mínimo de sus errores, «ha de ser difícil ser perfecta todo el tiempo» pensó Morgan recuperando la respiración.

—Posiblemente pero… hey las manzanas acarameladas valieron la pena —recordó el menor codeando a su hermana entre risillas, a pesar de eso Lucina estaba angustiada. Morgan era exactamente lo que su padre les advertía, un confiado y atolondrado príncipe que se iría con el primer extraño que le prometiera frijoles mágicos. Dejo caerse en el pasto.

— ¿Qué sucede Lucina? Esto ya no es por las manzanas ¿verdad?

Morgan debe traer algo serio con las manzanas se dijo mentalmente la mayor. Ella respondió.

—Le prometí a nuestros padres que te cuidaría y yo… no debí dejar que te pintaran el rostro.

El hermano pequeño escuchaba claramente las preocupaciones de su hermana pero por desgracia, el no comprendía la gravedad o estaba la posibilidad de que ella estuviese haciendo una torbellino en un vaso de agua, Morgan no lo sabía pero lo que sí sabía era que Lucina merecía un descanso de toda esa presión, ser la hija perfecta y estar en alerta le impedía disfrutar de las cosas que se le ponían enfrente de ella. Tener miedo siempre y ser cautelosa no era la solución.

—Si eso llegara a pasar sé que estarás ahí para protegerme ¡y yo estaré ahí para protegerte también! Creo que tienes un peso sobre tus hombros.

—Somos de la realeza, estresarnos está técnicamente en las clausulas.

El hermano menor sintió un escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal.

—Nuestros padres consiguieron paz y prosperidad al reino, un bello porvenir pero la calma es algo que constantemente hay que procurar. ¿Te imaginarías si ahora mismo estuviésemos en guerra? El estar aquí sentados en el pasto sería de por sí un riesgo.

Morgan le codeó la costilla provocándole una corriente de risa acompañada de un susto, el pequeño rara vez expresaba algo similar a la tristeza o el enojo pero ahora sus mofletes ruborizados y ese mohín hecho aunado a su ceño fruncido dejaban expresando su inconformidad.

—Pero justo ahora estamos tú y yo aquí, disfruta el momento mientras puedas porque de todas formas moriremos.

Lucina estaba sorprendida por su filosofía, ella no era mucho de ser alma libre como lo era su hermano pequeño y si era sincera consigo mismo se sentía incomoda ante lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Dime, que es lo que más disfrutaste de hoy —preguntó Morgan cerrando sus ojos.

Lucina dejo salir un suspiro mientras hacía memoria.

—Cuando tiraste por accidente a ese trovador a la fuente.

Morgan al hacer memoria comenzó a soltar carcajadas, de solo recordarlo Lucina comenzó a reír, se sintió envalentonada a continuar.

—Y cuando jugamos escondidas con los niños de la plaza —enumeró Lucina, ella solo enlistaba y Morgan tan solo secundaba con hilarantes comentarios y más risas. Cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse anaranjado vieron que era hora de partir de vuelta al castillo, seguro estarían en problemas pero cuando su hermano pequeñito tomó de su mano, ella supo que al menos todo valió la pena.

Disfrutar del momento.

* * *

 **.**

Su cuerpo estaba hundido en la nieve, había tenido un largo sueño acogedor; su cabeza se superpuso por sobre el manto níveo sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cabeza seguro por estar tanto tiempo metido en la nieva le ocasionó algún mal, probablemente algún resfriado. Pero ahora que caía en el frío gélido iba recobrando sus sentidos.

El frío le ardía de lo salvaje que era, abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo blanco a su alrededor, pero… no localizaba el castillo, ni los grandes árboles ni los rosales que eran cuidados celosamente por los jardineros.

El punzón en su cabeza le hizo ver borroso por un momento, necesitaba recomponerse; se quedó dormido en las afueras de castillo asumió el príncipe, al instante de lograr ponerse en sus dos pies, la sensación caliente bajando por su cabeza le hizo reaccionar, aquel liquido rojo que contrastaba con la pureza de la nieve lo hallaba fascinante.

—Oh no… creo que sufrí una herida fuerte en la cabeza —se dijo para sí mismo al tener su mano manchada de su propia sangre, su movimiento brusco ha de haber abierto la herida, creó sus propias teorías y como si no fuese el único en el campo blanquecino volteó hacia la nada—. ¡Mamá necesito ir con…!

Extraño, necesita ayuda para sanar su cabeza pero su cabeza estaba vacía. En blanco.

Su mente está vacía. Oh vaya, esto sí era un problema. Morgan a pesar del frío agresivo esbozó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa nerviosa. Una mueca que juraba ser una torcida sonrisa que iba resquebrajándose. Y de pronto las preguntas importantes comenzaron a surgir ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

Oh un momento. Él no sabe nada, más que el causante de su herida abierta en la cabeza que sin importar que gotease Morgan ignoraba y comenzaba a excavar en la nieve, con sus manos temblorosas producto a las bajas temperaturas, no tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrir una piedra con un salpicón sangriento.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Sonrió cuando obtuvo la respuesta—, ¡Mi cabeza se estampó contra una roca! ¡Caí sobre una roca!

Alzó la voz como si la respuesta fuese clara, pero extrañamente eso lo dejo con más preguntas. Recuerda el impacto de su cabeza contra una roca, pero sin perder el optimismo buscó por más respuestas. Ahora mismo los Dioses han de estarse preguntando ¿De dónde saca esas energías el muchacho? Él no se cuestionaba, pero parece que esta vez andaba muy traicionero pues cayó nuevamente sobre el blanco espacio.

No resentía tanto el dolor, no cuando el frío lo tenía más congelado y dominado.

Uso telas de su ropa para vendarse la herida; un burdo sustituto a lo que conseguía ayuda. Sin embargo ¿A quién le pediría ayuda? No podía ver mucho y no podía encontrar un refugio. La búsqueda comenzaba a extenuarse y si era honesto estaba comenzando a sentir un tener este sentimiento burbujeante lleno de inquietud.

—Tranquilo Morgan, debes pensar que es lo que haría mamá en este momento.

Ahora que lo pensaba con más cuidado ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? ¿Estaría ella preocupada por él? ¿Ella sabe que está aquí? Tantas preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza que le dolía más que un simple "ouch"; el dolor le comenzaba a suponer un serio incordio que se anteponía ante todo. Pero debía continuar caminando hacia alguna parte.

¿Y si a donde va es hacia un risco? No conocía el territorio, no estaba seguro de nada.

—Mamá ven a buscarme pronto… —pidió quedito Morgan haciéndose bolita, cubriéndose bien con la capucha de su madre. El tiempo dejo de tener importancia cuando el cielo estaba completamente nublado y gris. No le pregunten por tiempo porque él ni podía recordar a su familia.

Familia… él debía de tener un padre. Después de todo él no puede existir sin un papá y una mamá.

¿Dónde estaba su padre? Tuvo esta fugaz idea de clamar por su padre, gritar por él en auxilio.

— ¡Papá! ¡Estoy aquí! —gritó el chico esperando obtener respuesta. Pero y si llega ¿Cómo sabrá que es él?

El mundo no estaba jugando justo, lo habían dejado tan vacío como una cascara pero procuraron dejarle migajas. ¿Cómo Morgan sabe que tiene padres? ¿Cómo sabe que tiene un nombre? ¿Por qué la única persona que puede visualizar era a su madre? Debía de aferrarse a ello, antes de que olvidara. No debía de olvidarla, recitó en voz baja.

—Soy hijo de Robin, una famosa estratega. Solíamos jugar a esconder cosas, estudiábamos juntos, yo soy su "cariñín" su "niño de mami" su "tesoro" ella… ella amaba a mi padre… lo ama… y su nombre es…

Vamos Morgan, recuerda. El dolor en tu cabeza no es nada a comparación a lo que tu madre ha pasado. Ella tiene un esposo, ella ama a su papá y ese era…

Su cabeza era un archivero sin archivos, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no estaba sorprendido de tenerlos acuosos. No podía recordar a su papá, ¿Tan siquiera su papá la ama? ¿Esta con ella? ¿Su papá lo quiere a él? Debía de frenar estos pensamientos auto-destructivos. Las imágenes lo llenaban en su totalidad, imágenes falsas, solo producto de su imaginación.

Debía distraerse para no perder la cabeza, necesitaba esclarecerse. Estaba en una zona nevada, por lo que según los estudios del terreno según los mapas debía de estar al norte de cualquier lugar. Lo tenía, estaba al norte o eso quería pensar, porque bien podría estar al sur ¡concéntrate Morgan! Lugares conocidos que puedan nevar.

Tenía conocimientos de los terrenos geográficos gracias a las horas de estudio con su mamá, con solo pensar en ella sus ojos le traicionaban con volverse blandos y débiles. Podía verla a ella claramente, le estaba sonriendo por haber hecho un buen trabajo memorizando, diciéndole con orgullo que el sería un gran estratega.

Solo había un lugar que le venía a la cabeza cuando se nieve se hablaba, hacia el noroeste del continente. Cerca de Ferox… nombres… necesitaba nombres.

Solo un poco más no te des por vencido ahora.

Cerca de Ferox debe debe de estar...

Las Ruinas del tiempo.

Lo consiguió.

Consiguió recordar el nombre, sabe dónde está. Ahora mismo el solo saber el nombre le caía como gota de esperanza en un desierto. Si podía recordar nombres de ubicaciones, podría recordar a su papá.

* * *

 **.**

—Morgan…

El príncipe miraba hacia la nada, cubierto con mantas todavía con su nariz y sus manos rojizas. La herida de su cabeza había logrado ser curada gracias a las curaciones de Lissa, por fortuna la herida no había pasado a mayores, el caso quedó como zanjado. Y ahora la cabeza del chico andaba reviviendo el recuerdo de su caída.

—Morgan.

Llamó por segunda vez Robin, la mujer todavía quería respuesta pues todo era irreal aún pese a que ella confiaba plenamente en Lucina y en los demás muchachos. Su mano acarició la mejilla fría de su pequeño futuro niño, ella estaba convencida de que era su hijo, podría lucir como un clon más de Chrom sin embargo ella encontraba partes de ella misma retratadas en él.

El menor despertó y volteó a su madre, sus ojos agonizaban por ser libres de llorar pues el miedo nadie se lo quitaba de encima, contradictoriamente su sonrisa ancha esbozaba felicidad; Robin no estaba segura de nada.

—Te extrañe, mamá.

Extendió sus brazos para abrazarla fuerte, apretando fuerte sus ojos dejando caer una que otra lagrima. Lograron vencer a esas extrañas criaturas y de paso reunirse nuevamente con su familia.

—Morgan, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar —dijo su mamá correspondiéndole al abrazo con todo el cariño infinito que tenía por darle, de igual forma ella no quería soltarlo—, se trata de sobre como llegaste aquí.

Su mamá aseguró de secarle las lágrimas mientras el menor retomaba esta actitud feliz.

—Sí, yo también me lo he estado preguntando. Resulta que tal vez caí de cabeza sobre una roca, de ahí viene esa catastrófica herida.

Robin guardó un silencio extenuado, resultó tan incómodo que Morgan pidió que respondiera. El necesitaba respuestas.

—Morgan, mírame bien. Necesito que me mires fijamente.

Su hijo aun divertido acató la orden de su mamá y la miró, los ojos de Morgan comenzaron a ver cuán parecidos eran pero entre más la veía, algo no encajaba. Y cuando descubrió que las piezas de su propio rompecabezas no daban, comenzó a temer más.

— ¿Mamá…?

—Además —interrumpió Robin, sintiendo pesado todo—, enviamos a un grupo de hombres a examinar el área donde caíste, encontramos la piedra que nos mencionaste.

—Si pero… eso que tiene que ver.

—… Morgan… ¿Estás seguro de que caíste?

Todos estaban haciéndole un juego mental que ahora sí haría explotar su cabeza.

—Sí, yo caí. Es de las pocas cosas que recuerdo además de ti.

—A menos de que hayas caído sobre la misma piedra más de tres veces —debatió Robin tomando la mano de su hijo con fuerza—, ¿Por qué usaste la piedra para golpearte en la cabeza? —ella hizo la pregunta que debió de hacer desde un inicio, la piedra con sangre seca que mostraba varios salpicones, ella dedujo tres auto-flagelaciones pero estaba sospechando a que pudieron ser más, Morgan exhalo con una risa cargada de ingenuidad.

—Yo no me golpee, por nada del mundo lo haría.

Prácticamente su madre estaba insinuando que él intentó suicidarse. Nunca haría algo como eso. Robin no tocó el tema más tan solo le dedicó las palabras más dulces, justo como su madre lo haría pero, ella era su madre ¿Lo era? Dejaron el tema de conversación por el resto del día. A pesar de lo muy jodido que la situación puede resultar él no dejaba de pensar en cómo todo podría salir favorablemente.

Escuchó a alguien entrar a la tienda, Morgan no dijo nada. No rechazaría una visita pero no se hallaba en la óptima condición para hablar sobre lo hermosas que eran las flores de Ylisstol.

—Morgan —escuchó una voz masculina y gruesa llamándole, el enseguida volteó y contemplo al hombre que tenía enfrente arrodillándose frente a él, el cabello azul, los ojos… con solo verlo lo supo.

—Papá.

Chrom atrajo a su hijo hacia él, era sin duda una sensación extraña el abrazar a su hijo del futuro que aún no nacía. Tardó un poco en hacerse la idea, algo era seguro y es que no lo verías quejándose. El tan solo necesitaba conocer a su pequeño con sus propios ojos, Chrom se rio al recordar lo que le dijo Robin. Morgan tenía su cara pero si hurgabas más profundo hallaría destellos de Robin en el niño.

—Yo…

—Sé que no eres mi verdadero papá pero… —encontró increíble que Morgan pudiese sincerarse, el tenerlo físicamente ahí con él le ayudaba de una manera abismal, las preguntas que se hizo a mitad de su gélida angustia se respondieron solas. El siseó calmante de Chrom le arrullaba pero invitaba a que las lágrimas saliesen, porque aunque no podía recordar a su papá era nostálgico la manera en que lo consolaba. Fue así como Morgan rescataba recuerdos de su padre.

—No te desanimes Morgan. Todo a su paso.

Es cierto, paciencia. A partir de ese momento Morgan tomó la decisión de no mirar hacia el abismo misterioso detrás de él, pues el enigma significa cosas de las que no tendría control y no sería capaz de nada más que digerir. Su plan consistía en ayudar en la guerra aun si sus memorias no regresaban, el aprovecharía estos momentos en los que aprendería de su mamá nuevamente, disfrutar tiempo con su hermana, recordar a su papá.

* * *

 **.**

 _Morgan cayó desde una altitud preocupante, su cuerpo cayó pesado sobre la nieve que lo amortiguó el portal celeste que se había abierto comenzó a contraerse hasta desaparecer, Morgan furiosamente se levantó y conjuró el hechizo más fuerte de fuego de viento que tenía, no pensaba realmente en lo que hacía más que alborotar el clima bajo cero ¿acaso creen que el frío lo detendrían?_

 _Nunca en su vida había gritado tanto como aquella vez, furia mezclada con una inmensa tristeza. Sus padres habían aprovechado sus últimos momentos de vida para protegerlo a él y a Lucina. Ambos habían sido dos necios al negarse cruzar el portal, a consecuencia de su tenacidad tan solo conservó el recuerdo de sus padres al morir._

 _Ese instante en el que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, Lucina temblaba producto de la ira, ella se involucró en una pelea contra el enemigo. Morgan estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para ver caer a ese desgraciado. El cuerpo de su padre yacía muerto gracias a las manos de su madre, ella murió en el momento que su amado dio su ultimo respiro._

 _Deseaba con ganas matar al malnacido que manipuló a su amada mamá, que mató a su querido papá._

 _Ella ya no era Robin, la que hablaba y despotricando a su esposo, a sus hijos y a sus amigos sino era la reencarnación de Grima._

 _La cabeza de Morgan se llenaba de recuerdos, su mamá siempre supo que su escondite eran las cortinas de los almacenes, siempre adivinando donde escondía sus libros. Cuando ella se quedaba a acompañarlo hasta que se durmiera, ambos saliendo juntos a la ciudadela. Pasó una mano para secarse las lágrimas sin éxito._

 _Su padre siempre creyó en él, sin importar si era un usuario digno para Falchion o no, sus noches de pijamadas juntos, cuando escondió la espada sagrada en el nido de wyverns o cuando casi le contaba el final de aquel cuento de fantasías creado a último minuto; un ataque le dio de lleno dejándolo inmóvil por segundos que valían oro._

 _Su cuerpo incapaz de moverse observaron los últimos momentos de Lucina, las lágrimas de Morgan comenzaron a caer sin control, si quedaba ciego poco le importaba. Sintió cólera al no haber cumplido con su palabra, el protegería a Lucina cueste lo que cueste, no había nada más doloroso en el mundo que ser el único sobreviviente a esa masacre._

 _Esos segundos que tuvo de caída, Lucina estuvo en sus pensamientos. Jugar a la escondidas, entrenar juntos, comer manzanas acarameladas, días que brillaban por ser tiempos inolvidables._

 _«Todo es un sueño» murmuraba Morgan como una mantra, «Esto no era más que un sueño» se dejó vencer por el enemigo cayendo en la nieve encontrando el frio como un recordatorio de su existencia consciente. Renuente a aceptar el final, lloró hasta asegurarse que el desierto blanco memorizara su agonía._

 _Uso la piedra que había encontrado para tener un fin, pues esto es un sueño no podía dejar de pensar en la hora para despertar._

* * *

 **.**

No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que presenció una lluvia a mitad del día, un soleado día acompañado de abundantes nubes pero nada de eso evitaba que el sol brillara en su turno laboral; el pequeño príncipe había terminado de escribir en un par de hojas un poco maltratadas. Cubriéndose del diluvio improvisado.

Su madre le había insistido en quedarse dentro del castillo ofreciéndole incluso trabajar con ella. Oportunidades como esas no se desaprovechaban pero Morgan se hallaba con asuntos que atender, declinó la oferta pero sin embargo él se apuntaría para la próxima vez. Robin le sonrió acercándose a su pequeño hijo, acariciando la parte trasera de su oreja.

—Muy bien, pero procura regresar para antes del anochecer.

La menor ensanchó su sonrisa compartiendo mirada con su madre, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto tan solo Robin había descifrado algo sin tener la intención e hizo lo que cualquier madre hubiera hecho, abrazar fuerte a su hijo.

—Tú y Lucina son mis más preciados tesoros.

—Lo sabemos, mamá.

Y sin más Morgan partió hacia la ciudadela, y fue así como terminó al oeste de Ylisstol cubriéndose bajo los frondosos árboles, hallaba encantador el paisaje cuando no era de noche ni cuando los resurrectos atacaban, era pacifico pero el estar solo le hizo sentir un sentimiento familiar, Lucina tenía semanas desaparecidas.

Si a Morgan le preguntaban, él diría que ella ya no se encontraba en esta dimensión. Al principio sintió una depresión profunda pero al ver a la bebe en la cuna siendo arrullada por su mamá supo que ella no se había ido del todo. Morgan comenzó a maquinar pensamientos dentro de su cabeza estas últimas semanas y no había mejor forma que escribirlo.

Una ráfaga de aire azotó el bosque, las alarmas del príncipe se encendieron como sirenas levantándose en guardia. Solo para descubrir a su padre entrenando.

—Padre.

Llamó Morgan impresionado, si ver la técnica de Lucina era un espectáculo ver a su padre haciendo gala de su fuerza era algo que no podía describir con palabras. Chrom se volteó dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Morgan, no sabía que me seguías.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hacía, creo que esta es una coincidencia. O como mamá diría tal vez se debe esa conexión padre-hijo que tenemos.

Chrom no lo negaba, guardó a Falchion intrigado por los motivos del más pequeño.

— ¿Y eso que traes ahí en manos?

Morgan sobresaltó escondiendo las hojas en las que escribía.

— ¡Simples garabatos! nada importante en realidad.

Chrom no investigaría más de lo permitido, alzó las manos en son de paz y eso tan solo creó un muro de silencio incomodo entre ellos. Una maraña de sentimientos culpables molestaba a Morgan pero no hizo más que ignorarlo cambiando el tema drásticamente.

—Justo estaba pensando en ti, padre.

— ¿En mí?

—He pasado noches sin poder dormir, no consigo el sueño cuando trato de recordarte.

—Oh Morgan no tienes que hacerlo, lo que importa es que estoy aquí contigo —reconfortó su padre acercándose a su hijo dejando que este recargara su cabeza en su pecho. El suave diluvio se detuvo, y vieron que todavía era muy pronto para retornar a casa, por lo que ambos recorrieron los senderos del bosque, caminando a lo largo de un riachuelo que conducía a un río.

Morgan encontró divertido colgarse de la espalda de su padre, él era fuerte sin duda y podría con el peso de un niño como él. Chrom sin duda, pudo fácilmente cargarlo.

—Después de comer toda esa tarta, madre me dijo que no debía de montar ningún pegaso. Adivina quien terminó ensuciando al pobrecillo.

Ambos compartieron un agradable intervalo de risas.

—Oh dioses, eso no le ha de haber gustado a Sumia.

—Sumia es agradable pero no es tan buena cuando se enoja.

Morgan hizo que su padre frenara cuando al cielo vislumbró algo fascinante. Señaló con emoción al cielo, sin fijarse donde pisaba, las piedras seguían mojadas por la lluvia y Chrom temía que su hijo resbalara por lo que jaló de la bata tenuemente para mantenerlo controlado.

— ¡La ultima que vi un arcoíris fue con Lucina!

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó su padre solo para que el dato no pasara tan fácil.

—Cuando éramos más niños, después de cada entrenamiento solíamos escaparnos a la capital y una de esas veces vimos un doble arcoíris ¡no uno sino dos! —exclamó Morgan como si aquello fuese digno de remarcarlo en los libros de historia. Entre risillas Chrom comentó.

—Me sorprende que puedas recordar incluso a tu hermana, y cosas del pasado pero no a mí.

Chrom esperaba que su hijo le dijera un «Oye tienes razón ¡que loco!» solo obtuvo la falta de respuesta, buscó la mirada del pequeño y este se encontraba cohibido viendo hacia el río, como si de pronto este fuese la cosa más interesante.

—Ah… sí, es cierto.

—Morgan…

—Papá —empezó el menor alzando su mirada hacia él, no había sonrisas, ni risas parecía ahora que Morgan había dado un cambio brusco. Chrom estaba inseguro de que esperar, cruzaron un puente de piedra y mientras su andar se volvía más lento; escuchó nuevamente la voz de su pequeño hijo llamándole.

—Y si… ¿Y si yo te dijera que recuerdo todo?

Fue incapaz de responder, no había una respuesta correcta ni una manera de confrontar a eso pues Chrom tenía conocimiento pleno sobre aquel futuro y dimensiones en donde Grima destruyó todo lo que amaban, los niños fueron capaces de sobrevivir ¿pero a que costo? Nunca supo la historia de Morgan, por lo que miró a su hijo estático a mitad del puente sujetando con fuerza la bata que heredó de su mamá.

—Y si yo te dijera que en realidad yo nunca caí sobre una piedra y cometí la estupidez de olvidar a todos.

Robin le contó su hipótesis, más el encontraba bizarro concebir la idea de un hijo suyo haciendo tal atrocidad. Tras tanto tiempo de lo sucedido al parecer ella tenía razón.

—Comencé a recordar todo cuando mamá logró destruir definitivamente a Grima. Sé quién era mi mamá, mi hermana y mis amigos… te recordé a ti. Pero el resultado de todo fue demasiado, y yo fui débil. Nos enseñaste a Lucina y a mí como ser fuertes pero… yo no pude soportar el no tener a nadie —abrió la boca para proseguir pero no halló las palabras, se quedaron atascadas en sus labios.

—El hecho de que tu madre y yo seamos de otra realidad no quita el hecho de que te amamos profundamente, estas con nosotros y no dejaremos que nada malo ocurra otra vez —las lágrimas de Morgan amenazaron con caer, pero el rápidamente las secó, miró al cielo azul y ese arcoíris. Sacó de sus bolsillos las hojas de papel donde andaba escribiendo.

Se acercó a su papá, doblando las hojas y entregándoselas a él.

— ¿Podrás prometerme algo? —preguntó Morgan alzando su dedo meñique.

—Lo que sea, mi hijo.

Morgan antes de hablar exhalo una risas débiles ahogadas, el gesto del meñique fue correspondido por su papá por más infantil que sonase.

—Probablemente cuando nazca seré un niño inquieto, la servidumbre pegará un grito al cielo con solo verme, tal vez haga una que otra travesura pero… quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado papá —Chrom envolvió a su hijo dejando que este llorara—, y ojala puedas darle un buen final al cuento de la princesa y su fiel pegaso porque el que me contaste le faltó emoción —dijo Morgan entre lágrimas de cocodrilo y risas, Chrom sintió contagiosa toda esa atmósfera emocional.

—Debo irme ya, dile a mamá que la amo.

—También te amamos, Morgan.

Al siguiente parpadeó Chrom se sintió solitario, dentro de su abrazo ya no había nadie. Solo bastó el aleteó de su parpado para sentirlo desvanecerse dentro de su agarre, quiso seguir aferrándose a él. Buscó a sus alrededores, por todo el bosque hasta que dio la noche, y Chrom entonces supo que su pequeño hijo se había desvanecido.

Pero recordó que tenía todavía las hojas que Morgan le cedió, era una carta. Leerla le hacía sentir una increíble debilidad, que lo embargaba de sentimiento, cuidaría aquellas páginas como uno de sus tesoros más preciados. El momento que ambos compartieron no lo olvidará jamás.

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado o conmovido este one-shot! Morgan es uno de mis bebes más queridos y necesitaba más de él y su querido papá (me encantan, me fascinan) hay diferencias a la historia original. Yo jugué con el hecho de que Morgan tenía amnesia, y sinceramente lo poco que se sabe de Morgan me hizo sentir vacía (no he jugado ningún Future Past, cuando lo haga seguro escribiré más de Fire Emblem).**

 **Me encanta que sea un niño tan feliz, y despreocupado cuando sigo investigando sobre el me hace pensar que el en algún momento dado debió haber perdido la cabeza, interesante solo de pensarlo.**

 **Si hayan una incongruencia no duden decírmelo y yo les aclaro porque sé que hay cosas que no encajaban con lo canónico. Amo a Morgan, es mi bebé y si a ustedes les gusta pues yo quedo encantada de la vida.**

 **¡Si les gustó háganmelo saber con un review!**

 **TIME TO TIP THE SCALES**


End file.
